


Divine Retribution

by redbottomdbz



Category: Dragonball, dragonballsuper
Genre: M/M, Spanking, dragonballspanking, spankingfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbottomdbz/pseuds/redbottomdbz
Summary: Gowasu stops Beerus from destroying Zamasu with the promise that he would deal with his traitorous pupil himself.
Relationships: Student/Teacher - Relationship, Universe 10 Supreme Kai | Gowasu/Zamasu (Dragon Ball), Zamasu - Relationship, Zamasu/Gowasu
Kudos: 5





	Divine Retribution

"Hakai." 

Zamasu's eyes widened as a purple aura enveloped him. The world became hazy as his consciousness faded with the rest of his body.  
He closed his eyes, drifting further into nothingness. 

"Wait!" 

Beerus halted his hakai as Gowasu rushed over quickly. He steadied his gasping apprentice, whose near transparent body began to  
rematerialize. "  
"What do you want, kai? He's a danger to you and every single person in every known multiverse." Beerus glared, hand still raised  
and pointed towards Zamasu. 

"I'm well aware Lord Beerus, however he's still my responsibility. Let me handle him." Gowasu muttered. "With all due respect, Supreme Kai.  
He DID just try to kill you. I think it may be in your best interest to let Lord Beerus deal with him." Whis added gently. 

"Yes and he had to catch me completely off guard just to try. I may be old, but I'm still spry enough to handle my own student. He will be  
punished severely for the suffering he has caused. I promise you that." 

Beerus merely huffed, turning his back as Whis gave a chuckle. "Very well Supreme Kai, I'll be keeping an eye on you just in case."  
"Me too! If Zamasu tries anything, I'll make him pay! For Trunks and my family!" Goku piped up, giving Zamasu the eyes on you sign before  
joining Beerus at Whis's side. 

As the three disappeared, Gowasu turned to look down at his pupil, his face twisting into a scowl. "It seems we have much to discuss, Zamasu."  
"Shall I prepare tea, master?" Zamasu choked out, regaining his thoughts, 

"Absolutely not. For all I know, you'd try to poison me." He sighed. "Go to your room, Zamasu. Wait for me there while I gather a few things."

Zamasu glared, but obeyed his teacher as he made his way to his room, closing the door quietly. He sat on his bed and groaned. "This was not how  
things should have gone. Do I escape? No no, I can't run from a god of destruction forever." He rubbed his hands against his face, sighed and  
flopping back against his bed. 

He laid there quietly for some time before hearing a soft knock on his door. He sat up wearily , looking towards the door. "Come in, master."

The color quickly drained from Zamasu's face as his teacher entered the room. In Gowasu's hands were two items. A hairbrush and a long, thin cane.  
"I'd hoped I'd be able to stop using this, but you've given me no chose. Take off your bottoms completely." Gowasu commanded as he stood Zamasu up. 

Zamasu only stared at him completely dumbfounded. 

"Do it now, Zamasu. If I have to do it for you, I'm going to have to get the strap as well." Gowasu snapped, moving to pile Zamasu's pillows on the  
center of his bed. Zamasu took in a shakey breath as he saw no other option then to obey. He slowly untied the fabric around his waist.  
He took his shoes off, followed by his pants, and finally his underwear, folding them and placing them neatly on his nightstand. He pulled his shirt  
down a bit, blushing as he looked away from his master. 

Gowasu finished prepping the bed, gesturing towards it. "You know what to do." 

Zamasu hesitated, keeping his eyes away from Gowasu. "Must I really, master-" Gowasu cut him off sharply. "Do not argue with me Zamasu. After all you've  
pulled, you deserve every smack I give you. Now, lay yourself over those pillows now. If I have to ask you one more time, I will get the strap.

"Y..Yes sir." He sighed, defeated. He crawled onto the bed, resting his hips on the pillows. He rested his face on his arms, taking in a few deep breaths.  
Zamasu shivered as he felt a rush of cold air flow over his skin as Gowasu lifted his shirt up to his mid back.

His face was now bright red in embarrassment. He shifted nervously as Gowasu stepped closer to him. 

A sharp jolt of pain coursed through his bottom and up his spine as his master struck him with the cane. He cried out as he jerked involuntarily.  
Gowasu struck him a total of three more times in a row. "Hold still." He demanded firmly. 

Zamasu gave a small whimper, burying his face into the bed. He gripped the sheets firmly in his fists in an attempt to hold himself still as Gowasu hit  
every inch of his bared bottom he could, over and over. 

Each smack added on a whole new layer of hurt, slowly building into a horrible throbbing agony. He began to cry out louder and louder with each hit,  
beginning to fall into a daze of pain as tears welled up into his eyes. Another barrage of smacks fell upon him, causing him to wail out in pain.  
"I'M SORRY, MASTER!" He sobbed out. 

The smacks halted. 

Zamasu panted hard, gripping the sheets hard enough for his knuckles to begin to turn white. He didn't dare move his face from the bed, giving another  
whimper at the sound of his master tapping that horrible cane against his palm.

How pathetic. 

He slowly caught his breath, lifting his head to glare into the sheets. He is Zamasu, a god. He was supposed to make all mortals pay for theirheinous crimes.  
Gowasu was supposed to be dead and out of his way. Things were supposed to go according to plan. If only he'd taken that  
stupid monkey's body beforehand and dealt with that pesky pathetic excuse  
of a god. Then maybe, things would have gone his way.

His thoughts were cut off by another smack landing across his battered ass. He squealed and bit his lip. 

" Were you listening, Zamasu?" Gowasu delivered another. "I expect an answer when I am speaking to you." 

"H-hAH.. Y-yes, master." He tried his best not to growl out those words,  
taking in a deep breath. 

"I will repeat myself. Why, Zamasu?" Gowasu set the cane down completely, taking a seat next to his trembling pupil. Zamasu lifted his head a tad, peeking slighly over his shoulder. "Why what, master?" 

Gowasu glared, turning to give him a sharp smack on the bottom with his hand. "Don't you try to act dumb now, Zamasu. You know exactly what  
I'm asking.' 

Zamasu yelped and glared at the sheets, sighing. "As I've told you time andtime again. Mortals exist only to create violence and destruction. Without them, the world would be beautiful. Peaceful. A world without mortals is a world without suffering. A perfect world, that I desire. I hold nothing against you, my dear master. But you're in my way." 

Gowasu sighed, brushed his hand through his hair. "You're no different, Zamasu."

Zamasu's eyes widened as he choked and turned to look at Gowasu. "P-Pardon, master?" 

"I told you, Zamasu. You are no different. You murdered thousands of innocents. Women, children, mortals who never were given a chance to choose the path of good or evil. You my dear student, have become just as corrupt and evil as the inhabitants of Barbari. The world you have described is  
nothing but a dictatorship." Gowause remarked solemnly. "And though you may be a god, it's not and never will be your place to decide the value of a mortal life." 

Zamasu gaped at his master, stumbling for words. 

"Silence, my pupil. The world is not so black and white. It was my mistake, taking you to Barbari. I'm sorry that I've failed you so greatly, my dear student." Gowasu sighed, reaching over to gently lace his fingers through  
Zamasu's hair. 

Zamasu was still to stunned by Gowasu's words to speak. He slowly rested his cheek against the mattress, beginning to weep softly. Gowasu reached over, lifting Zamasu up by the shoulders, pulling him into his lap. He held him tightly, sighing. 

Zamasu latched onto his teacher, beginning to cry harder as his breath hitched in his throat. "Deep breaths." Gowasu soothed, rubbing between hiis shoulder blades. 

"Ii- I-mm.. I'm so sorry.." He whispered, resting his face against Gowasu's shoulder. "So.. So sorry.." 

"I know you are. And I know with work, we can fix things. But you have to trust me. And you have to lose this genocidal ideology of yours. Next timeI won't stop Beerus or any other god from destroying you. I love you Zamasu, but as kai's it is our duty to watch over our universe, mortals included. Understood?" Gowasu pulled his pupil away from him, looking him in the eyes. 

Zamasu breathed shakily, wiping his tears with his sleeve. "Y-yes master." 

"Very good." Gowasu gave him another tight hug, before pulling him away from him. He stood him up, pulling him to his side as he adjusted himself on  
the bed.

"M-master?" Zamasu squeaked out as Gowasu pulled him facedown over his lap. "50 more with the brush and then we can be done." 

Zamasu gripped his thigh firmly, squeezing his eyes shut as his attention flew back to his aching bottom. He tried to brace himself for the smack, only to be caught off guard as the first, hard smack landed on his left cheek. 

He screamed out, instinctively kicking his legs a bit. "Hold still I know it hurts, but you need this." Another swat landed on his right check, then his left again, repeating in a pattern. 

He tried his best to hold his legs still as an intense burning sensation overtook his hind quarters. A total of five landed before he began to flail, crying loudly. 

Gowasu huffed, pausing. "Goodness Zamasu, if you can't hold yourself still then you leave me no choice." He crossed his leg over both of his pupil's, locking it over firmly. 

He got two more smacks in before Zamasu's hand flew back to cover his bottom.

"Zamasu." Gowasu scolded. "Move your hands."

"I c-can't master.." Zamasu whimpered. 

"You will this instant, or I'm going to give you one hundred instead."

"P-Please-"Gowasu cut Zamasu off with a hard smack to his hand, causing him to cry out and pull it away. "You're about to get your punishment tripled, understood? I know this sucks, trust me. I've been in your shoes plenty of times myself. But you need to take your punishment and learn from this. Now give me your hands."

Zamasu hung his head, slowly placing his arms behind his back. Gowasu paused, gently rubbing the palm of the hand he'd struck with his thumb. He then grabbed both wrists, pinning them firmly against his back. He brought the brush down hard on both cheeks, earning yet another scream from Zamasu.

He carried on, alternating cheeks once again. Zamasu hid his face against his master's leg, once again wailing in anguish.

Gowasu's pants became soaked with his student's tears as he carried on with the smacks. In an effort to quiet his screams, Zamasu once again bit his lip, breathing harshly through his nose. He once again fell into a daze, losing track of how many times his master struck him. 

He soon fell completely limp over Gowasu's lap, whimpering and bawling openly. He wasn't even aware when Gowasu finally stopped hitting him, knocked completely senseless. 

Gowasu let go of his hands, rubbing his hand on gentle circles over his pupil's back. "Shhh, that's enough now Zamasu. You're all done." He waited patiently for sobbing to die down, continuing to praise him gently.

Once Zamasu was whimpering softly, he lifted him off his lap. He moved the two of them further on the bed, cradling him against him. "I've got you, it's alright now." He murmured, placing his hand on the back of Zamasu's head.

Zamasu burrowed into him, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck as he sniveled softly. He slowly relaxed Gowasu hummed various words of praise and reasurement to him. He closed his eyes, relaxing into his master's gentle touch. 

Everything hurt. From his ass to his head. He felt absolutely sick to his stomach from the days' events, and it took everything in him not to dry heave. Gowasu caught on from his student's labored breathing, laying him down on his stomach. 

"Just relax, I'll get you something to make you feel better." As Gowasu left the room, Zamasu stood and stumbled to his window, opening it and gulping in a breath of fresh air. He grabbed onto the seal to steady himself, steadying his breathing as the nausea left. 

His head and ass still throbbed as he made his way to his mirror across the room, turning and looking to inspect the damage. He skin was red and hot to the touch. He winced as deep red welts and brushing decorated his thoroughly beaten flesh. 

"How embarrassing.." He turned away from the mirror, laying back down on his stomach. There was no way in hell he would attempt to sit. He wiped off his tear stained face with his sleeve, taking in another deep breath.

Gowasu soon returned with a tray of tea, cookies, pain medication, and what Zamasu assumed to be a small container of ointment. "I hope you're not too tired for some tea. I also brought cookies since those pills won't do you any good on an empty stomach." He smiled. 

Zamasu smiled a tad himself."You and your sweets.." He pushed himself up, groaning. 

"Need a hand?" Gowasu offered, setting the tray down on the nightstand. He sat next to Zamasu, patting his lap. "Lay back down, you'll feel a little better aftr we get some ointment on those bruises." 

Zamasu blushed again, his ear tips turning red this time. "I-I can do it, master." Gowasu passed him the container, shrugging. "Suit yourself." 

He poured two cups of tea as Zamasu applied it, giving now hisses and groans. Once finished, he changed into one of his nightshirts, not even entertaining the idea of wearing pants in his current state.

Gowasu went to pass him a cup of tea. "I would say sit and join me, but I won't be that cruel." He teased. Zamasu knelt next to the bed, taking it and taking a small sip to sooth his throat. 

"Well aren't you considerate. I think all sitting activities for the next two weeks will have to be postponed." Zamasu scoffed, taking a cookie that Gowasu passed to him.  
"Now that's rather dramatic, don't you think?" Gowasu smiled fondly, ruffling Zamasu's hair. 

"Make it a month." 

______

Whis's staff flashed off as Goku and Beerus looked satisfied with the current events. 

"Man," Goku grinned a bit. "Remind me never to piss Gowasu off!' Beerus flicked the saiyan, rolling his eyes. "If that's what it takes to deter you, maybe Gowasu has the right idea after all." 

Whis gave a small giggle and Goku laughed nervously. "Well uh, haha, anyways- I gotta get back to work or Chichi will kill me! Bye!"  
The two watched as Goku used instant transmission, Beerus shaking his head wearily. 

"These mortals are going to be the death of me."


End file.
